Product proliferation is a concern for many business enterprises because making or selling numerous products adds to inventory and management costs. Further, a business enterprise may lose sales as a result of consumer confusion stemming from numerous product choices. In today's fast paced business climate, businesses attempt to monitor the financial success of the products that are offered for sale. Businesses strive to select a particular product portfolio for sale to customers that increase the business' profit.